listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrowverse Characters who were revived
Note: It won't say how they get resurrected Season #1: Arrow *''Tommy Merlyn'' - Impaled by a concrete rebar when the CNRI collapsed on top of him caused by the earthquake created by his father, Malcolm Merlyn, sacrificing himself to save Laurel. Season #2: Arrow * Moira Queen - Stabbed by Slade. Season #3: Arrow *''Sara Lance/White Canary'' - Shot by Thea and then drugged by Malcolm Season #1: The Flash *''Nora Allen'' - Stabbed by Eobard Thawne: Resurrected Temporarily *''Cisco Ramon'' - Stabbed by Eobard Thawne Season #4: Arrow *Prince Khufu - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *Priestess Chay-ara - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''Carter Hall/Prince Khufu/Hawkman'' - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''Kendra Saunders/Priestess Chay-ara/Hawkgirl - Stabbed by Vandal Savage *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''John Diggle/Spartan - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Felicity Smoak/Overwatch - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Laurel Lance/Black Canary - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Thea Queen/Speedy - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Dr Caitlin Snow - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *''Cisco Ramon - ''Disintegrated by Vandal Savage *'Vandal Savage/Hath Set '- Disintegrated by the team with the staff of horace *'Damien Darhk '- Stabbed by Green Arrow Season #2: The Flash *''Henry Allen ''- Stabbed by Zoom: Resurrected Temporarily Season #5: Arrow *N/A Season #1: Supergirl *N/A Season #6: Arrow *''Quentin Lance - Dies from complications during surgery after he is shot by Ricardo Diaz while taking a bullet for Black Siren. Season #3: The Flash *'Edward Clariss/Rival '- Shot in the back by Joe *''Iris West ''- Stabbed by Savitar Season #2: Supergirl *N/A Season #1: Legends of Tomorrow *Joe Boardman/Prince Khufu - Confirmed by Aldus to have been killed by Vandal Savage *Edith Boardman/Priestess Chay-ara - Confirmed by Aldus to have been killed by Vandal Savage *''Carter Hall/Hawkman/Prince Khufu - Stabbed by Vandal Savage Season #7: Arrow *''Roy Harper/Arensal - ''Stabbed by Thanatos Guild *'Emiko Adachi''' - Dies after being fatally wounded in a fight against Beatrice. Season #4: The Flash *''Ralph Dibny - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him Season #3: Supergirl *''Mon-El - Sacrifices himself when he jumps in the path of Reign's heat vision to protect J'onn J'onzz *''Alura Zor-E''l - Shot by Reign's heat vision *''Samantha Arias'' - Shot by Reign's heat vision Season #2: Legends of Tomorrow *George Washington - Shot by Rip Hunter *Felicity Smoak Doomworld - Neck snapped by White Canary *''Amaya Jiwe/Vixen ''- Frozen and shattered by Snart *''Dr Ray Palmer/Atom - Heart torn out by Eobard *''Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm - ''Shot by Malcolm Merlyn *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Shot by Snart *''Nate Heywood/Steel - ''Stabbed by Damien Darhk *''Rip Hunter - ''Neck snapped by Eobard *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Erased after Doomworld was prevented Season #8: Arrow *Moira Queen (Earth-2) - Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *'Tommy Merlyn/Dark Archer (Earth 2) '- Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *'Rene Ramirez (Earth-2) '- Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *Adrian Chase/The Hood (Earth-2) - Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *Malcolm Merlyn (Earth-2) - Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *Dr Harry Wells (Earth-2) - Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 *Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (Earth-2) - Killed off-screen when the Anti-Matter destroyed Earth-2 Season #5: The Flash *''Barry Allen/The Flash - ''Struck by Joslyn Jackam with her staff *''Cisco Ramon/Vibe - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Cecile Horton - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Sherloquee Wells - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *''Iris West Allen - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada *Trevor Shinick - Stabbed by Eobard Thawne Season #4: Supergirl *'Otis Graves '- Shot by Hellgramite *'Otis Graves/Metallo '- Blown up by Lex Luthor *'Lex Luthor '- Shot by Lena Luthor Season #3: Legends of Tomorrow *''Young Ray Palmer - ''Shot off-screen by a government agent *'Damien Darhk '- Shot by Sara Lance *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Neck snapped by Damien Darhk *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *''Ray Palmer/Atom - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *''Amaya Jiwe/Vixen - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *''Zari Tomaz - ''Killed multiples times in a time loop when the Waverider explodes *'Nora Darhk '- Killed when Mallus fully took over her body Season #6: The Flash *'Mitch Romero '- Killed off-screen by Ramsay Rosso Season #5: Supergirl *N/A Season #4: Legends of Tomorrow *''Sara Lance/White Canary - ''Stabbed by a unicorn *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Strangled by the Fairy Godmother *''Ray Palmer/Atom - ''Strangled by the Fairy Godmother *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel - ''Strangled by the Fairy Godmother *''Gary Green - ''Dies of an unknown cause *Hank Heywood - Dies of an unknown cause *''Ava Sharpe - ''Dies of an unknown cause *''John Constantine - ''Disintegrated after he falls into a pool of hell *''Nate Heywood/Commander Steel - ''Throat crushed by Neron Season #1: Batwoman *N/A Crisis of the Infinite Earths Victims: Part 1 - Supergirl *Jason Todd/Robin (Earth-9) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Hank Hall/Hawk - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Dick Grayson/Robin - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Alexander Knox - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Ray Terrill/The Ray - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Alura Zor-El - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Dies from his injures after fighting the Shadow Demons Crisis of the Infinite Earths Victims: Part 2 - Batwoman *N/A Crisis of the Infinite Earths Victims: Part 3 - The Flash *Helena Kyle/Huntress (Earth-203) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Barbara Gordon/The Oracle (Earth-203) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Nash Wells/Pariah - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Cisco Ramon/Vibe - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Iris West Allen - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Mia Smoak/Green Arrow - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''John Constantine - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''John Diggle/Spartan - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Lois Lane (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Ray Palmer/The Atom - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Mick Rory/Heat Wave - ''Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Lucifer Morningstar (Earth-666) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Clark Kent (Earth-167) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Lois Lane (Earth-167) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Jonah Hex (Earth-18) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Lois Lane (Earth-75) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *Beth Kane (Earth-99) - Disintegrated by the Anti-Matter *''Nia Nal/Dreamer - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *''Querl Dox/Brainiac 5'' - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *''Lena Luthor - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *''Alex Danvers - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *''Kelly Olsen - ''Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *Luke Fox (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter *Everyone in the Multiverse - Disintegrated off-screen by the Anti-Matter Crisis of the Infinite Earths Victims: Part 4 - Arrow * ''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow/Specter - ''Died after he created the new multiverse with the seven paragons